


Two Rings

by Squarepeg72



Series: Off the Pages [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Memory Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Neville asked Hannah to marry him and she said yes. Now, all he has to do is tell his parents he is getting married ...





	Two Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this headcannon found on Facebook:  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/48373361192/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/48373230656/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

_Two rings to unite two souls_  
_Two hearts make one whole_  
_Two rings to seal two fates_  
_Two hearts a family makes_  
_Two rings to promise one forever_  
_Two hearts make a lifetime_

Neville read the poem on the back of his parents' wedding picture for the millionth time. He should not be nervous about this. He was just asking Hannah to marry him and spend the rest of her life with him. No big deal. The worst she can say is no …

 _Two rings to unite two souls_  
_Two hearts make one whole_  
_Two rings to seal two fates_  
_Two hearts a family makes_  
_Two rings to promise one forever_  
_Two hearts make a lifetime_

She said yes. She even asked when she could meet his parents. Neville could not believe how lucky he was as Hannah just agreed to be his wife. She agreed to marry the kid who lost his parents but didn’t. He was the kid who was the fourth wheel to the Golden Trio, the kid who lucked into being a war hero by killing a snake with a sword he pulled from a hat. Neville had never seen himself as lucky until today. She said yes …

 _Two rings to unite two souls_  
_Two hearts make one whole_  
_Two rings to seal two fates_  
_Two hearts a family makes_  
_Two rings to promise one forever_  
_Two hearts make a lifetime_

Today was Sunday. Today was St. Mungo’s day. Today was the day he had dreaded every week from the time he could remember until the day he had left for Hogwarts. Today was the day he visited his parents. Not that they said anything or knew who he was, he still went just like Gran had said he should. Neville turned the knob on the door to his parents' room and took a deep breath. He had news to tell them. Even if they didn’t remember the news he was going to share, he still felt like he needed to tell them.

The room never changed. It looked just like the sitting room he had shared with his Gran. Dad was always sitting in the chair by the enchanted fireplace and Mum was always on the sofa. Nervously, Neville took his place on the sofa, beside Mum and close to Dad. Neville took another deep breath and began to talk.

“Mum, Dad, I’ve met a girl, She is amazing. Her name is Hannah. She runs the Three Broomsticks with her family.” Neville felt his mother’s hand brush his leg as he continued to talk. “Her smile lights up any room she is in. I can’t imagine a world without her near me. I get it now, why the two of you fought so hard for me and for each other, why you are both still here.”

Neville watched his father turn and look at his mother. His eyes held that glazed, far away look they always had, but with a tiny spark as he looked towards Alice. Neville picked up his mother’s hand up from where she placed it on his leg, holding it in both of his. She turned towards Neville, but as always, she looked through him towards Frank and smiled.

“I took Gran’s ring from the vault last week. The one that Pop gave her when they got married. The one Dad used to propose to you, Mum. I want what you have. The love that survives everything. I think I have found that with Hannah.”

Neville lifted his mother’s fingers to his face and felt her curl them around his cheeks. “It feels like I am coming home every time I see her. I don’t feel like I have missing pieces when she lays her head on my shoulder. I feel like I can be more when she looks at me. I asked Hannah to marry me, and she said yes. We are getting married in June in Gran’s garden. I wish you could both come.”

Neville felt the tears slide down his cheeks as his mother continued to cup his face in her hands. “I love you both so much. I’ll bring her to meet you soon. Harry has promised to find a way to record the wedding so you both can see it. I have to go soon. Hannah is waiting for me.”

Neville was startled by the feel of his father’s hand on his shoulder. Frank’s smile was soft, and his gaze was almost focused on Neville. Without a sound, he patted Neville’s shoulder and kissed Alice on the forehead. Taking one of Alice's hands from Nevile's face, he placed it in her lap, and headed for the door to the room where they slept. That was always Neville’s signal that the visit was over. Neville carefully removed his mother’s other hand from his face and placed them in her lap. “I have to go now, Mum. Dad is waiting for you. I’ll see you soon.”

Neville stood up from the sofa and turned towards the door. This was always the hardest part of any visit, walking away from the two people that he loved but didn’t really know. Slowly, he began to walk away from his mother. He made it to the door without any more tears falling. Just as he put his hand on the knob to leave, Neville felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his mother standing behind him with her hand stretched toward him. This was part of leaving, too. She always gave him a candy wrapper or small piece of paper before he left their room. He kept them all in a shoebox under his bed. Neville held his hand out, palm up, waiting for the candy wrapper...

 _Two rings to unite two souls_  
_Two hearts make one whole_  
_Two rings to seal two fates_  
_Two hearts a family makes_  
_Two rings to promise one forever_  
_Two hearts make a lifetime_

She didn’t give him a candy wrapper. She didn’t give him a scrap of paper. No, she gave him a more meaningful gift. She gave him a white band on her finger. She gave him their blessing. She gave him two rings ...


End file.
